Rima's Song
by LuckyTurtle
Summary: "A little insight into the life of Rima Mashiro if things in her broken family had gotten worse than they did." Songfic. Oneshot. First try at this so I'd appreciate a little review! Thanks. Song: Family Portrait by P!nk.


**A little insight into the life of Rima if things in her broken family had gotten worse than it did.**

**It's a songfic (my first one, obviously) and I'm not quite sure how I did, but…we'll see.**

**It's not that wordy (haha I love that word!), but it's kind of explanatory in itself. Only if you've watched the movies, though. Well, I think reading the books would be enough, too. It's been awhile since I've read them all so…?**

**Anyways. If you've watched the TV show up to the forties (or read the books up to that equality), then you should be okay reading this (not getting all confused or reading tiny spoilers).**

**The song used is Family Portrait by P!nk. It's kind of a weird song and I had to listen to it two times before I started liking it, but it fits pretty well for the type of mood I was going for. If you're wondering, you can easily find it on YouTube so if you want to listen to it while reading this, go ahead :) **

**Bold** is the lyrics to the song and the normal size is just Rima's commentary/thoughts/POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara (duh!), nor do I own Family Portrait. I'll leave both of those to Peach Pit and P!nk.**

**Hope this turned out okay…?**

'Stop crying,' I whisper silently in my head. 'Please.'

**Mama please stop cryin'**

It hurts me.

**I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful  
And it's tearin' me down**

Your fights aren't always just with words. I squeeze my eyes shut, hearing the glass break. Again.

Why do you always fight?

**I hear glasses breakin'  
As I sit up in my bed  
I told Dad you didn't mean  
Those nasty things you said**

I try so hard to fix what you say, Mama, but sometimes it just doesn't help.

**You fight about money  
'Bout me  
And this I come home to  
This is my shelter**

What is wrong with me? I didn't mean for it to happen, Mama, Papa.

**It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III  
Never knowin' what love could be  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family**

I learned a little about the friendship type of love at school, Mama, Papa, but I'm afraid to get in too deep. You used to love me, too, once, and now look at us.  
**  
Can we work it out?  
(Can we?)  
Can we be a family?  
(Can we?)  
I promise I'll be better  
(I promise)  
Mommy, I'll do anything  
(I'll do anything)**

I won't watch my comedy shows anymore, Mama, Papa. I'll stop smiling and laughing. I'll quit the guardians.

Anything to make this better.

**Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better  
Daddy, please don't leave**

I'll work extra hard, Papa, I won't do anything wrong, so you don't have to go.  
**  
Daddy please stop yelling  
(Stop)  
I can't stand the sound  
(Can't stand the sound)  
Make Mama stop cryin'  
'Cause I need you around**

My mama, she loves you  
(I know it)  
No matter what she says is true  
I know that she hurts you  
But remember I love you too

I love you both. I do. So, please, stop crying, stop fighting, just…stop.

**I ran away today  
Ran from the noise, ran away  
(Ran away)  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
But don't have no choice, no way**

I was needed elsewhere, but you wouldn't let me go. I needed to go help my friends—my only friends, the ones who love me—but you stopped me at the door. So I took a page out of Mama's book, and I hurt you with words. I ran out into the night. It felt good.  
**  
It ain't easy growin' up in World War III  
Never knowin' what love could be  
That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
(I don't want love to destroy me)  
Like it did my family**

Can we work it out?  
(Can we work it?)  
Can we be a family?

Those things I said today, did they help? Did you realize my pain?

**I promise I'll be better  
(I promise I'll do anything)  
Mommy, I'll do anything  
(To keep you better)**

Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better  
(I promise, I promise)  
Daddy, please don't leave  
(Stay)

In our family portrait  
(In our family portrait)  
We look pretty happy  
(We look pretty happy)

Do you remember those days? When I could make you smile?

You loved me then.

Mama loved Papa then, and Papa loved Mama. I know it.

So what happened?

**Let's play pretend  
(Let's play pretend)  
Let's act like it comes naturally  
(That's right)  
(That's right)**

At night I pretend it's all back to normal again. I pretend you love each other again. It makes me smile.

**I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
(No, no)  
I don't want two addresses  
(No)  
I don't want a stepbrother anyways  
And I don't want my Mommy  
Have to change her last name!**

Is divorce where this is leading? I don't want that to happen.

I want to be normal again.****

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Let's go back to that

In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend  
Act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait  
(Can we work it out?)  
We look pretty happy  
(Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal  
(I promise I'll be better)  
Let's go back to that  
(Mommy I'll do anything)

In our family portrait  
(Can we work it out?)  
We look pretty happy  
(Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend  
(I promise I'll be better)  
Act like it goes naturally  
(Daddy please don't leave)  
Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that

In our family portrait  
(Can we work it out?)  
We look pretty happy  
(Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal  
(I promise I'll be better)  
Lets go back to that  
(Mommy I'll do anything)

In our family portrait  
(Can we work it out?)  
We look pretty happy  
(Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal  
(I promise I'll be better)  
Let's go back to that  
(Mommy I'll do anything)

Daddy don't leave  
(Don't leave)  
Daddy don't leave  
(Don't leave)  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy turn around please  


Please stay, Papa. Please.

Stay. Turn around. Come back.

**Remember that the night you left  
You took my shining star**

You took Kusukusu, my guardian character, from me. Because of you, I felt she was no longer needed, and now she is no longer with me.

I have no one else.

I need you. Both of you.

Stay. Please.

**Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone**

Mama'll be nicer  
I'll be so much better  
I'll help out  
I won't spill the milk at dinner

We can work it out. We can.

**I'll be so much better  
I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night**

I'll be perfect for you.

I'll do everything right.

I won't be bad at all.

Just turn around.

**Ohh ho ohh no  
Ohh ho ohh no**

Please.

**Review? I'd really like to know how my first one turned out :)**

**I feel bad 'cause I made Kusukusu leave, but it kinda fit the story so…?**

**And just in case you didn't realize, the whole "run away" part was from the episode where she runs out the door 'cause Tadase, Amu, and Yaya need her help with the X eggs Utau and Dia made as Black Diamond.**


End file.
